


Sangre

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Oneshots de BF
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Gota a gota. Así se estaba apagando dejando una estela rojiza tras sus tambaleantes pasos. Ningún órgano vital, pero sí el líquido vital brotando de las heridas, robándose el calor y la luz. Estaba bien, estaba listo. Había pasado por tanto que una muerte tranquila era un consuelo muy dulce. Al menos había acariciado la idea de una vida mejor. Al menos había acariciado la esperanza de poder empezar de nuevo. Quizá ese era el último sacrificio, su propia vida. Arrugó los papeles entre sus manos al respirar con mayor hondura, queriendo irrigar más oxígeno ante la falta de presión. Podía saber que estaba muriendo. Podía sentirse fluyendo hacia ese lugar que tantas veces ansió, hacia esa promesa de paz. Sus pasos iban zigzagueando más erráticamente a medida que avanzaba. Un reflejo destelló en su vista, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba al cielo. Un pajarillo estaba haciendo su nido y aquello que brillaba era una tira dorada de basura. En lo más alto de un árbol. 

Arrugó los papeles contra su herida, como si esas palabras dulces y amorosas pudieran detener el sangrado. No. No estaba listo. No podía morir sólo visualizando la cima, necesitaba pisarla. Necesitaba aferrarse a ella para poder gritar con toda la rabia contenida de tantos años, de tantas heridas que esta vez no sólo había sobrevivido. Estaba viviendo e iba a aferrarse. Esta vez iba a aferrarse aunque significara primero una cosa tan odiada.

Ceder.

Avanzó con dificultad hacia la recepción de la biblioteca, sintiendo cómo sus músculos perdían su flexibilidad pero no iba a rendirse, no podía justo ahora. Tan cerca. Atrajo la atención de la recepcionista que miró su rostro pálido con una mueca de preocupación.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda- susurró con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo que requería siquiera hablar en ese estado- acabo de ser asaltado y me apuñalaron- bendita su mente agudísima a pesar de todo, más despierta que nunca. La mujer lo miró con horror notando la sangre. Por un momento se intuyó siendo arrojado a la calle, siempre rechazado, siempre negado a la compasión al verla llamar a seguridad y tomar el teléfono de recepción. Al menos lo había intentado. El hombre llegó en segundos, al igual que las miradas de los alarmados curiosos que comenzaban a pulular sin intervenir. Clavando sus ojos en él, susurrando. Otra vez la rabia, otra vez la violenta marejada de ardor al ver que ni el final de su vida podía dejar de ser un espectáculo para aquellos malditos ojos depravados. 

-Descuida, cariño, la ambulancia ya viene en camino. George, por favor ayúdame a llevarlo- sintió el brazo del hombre en sus hombros ayudándole a caminar, con un gesto pacífico.

-Tranquilo, hijo, no tarda en llegar la ayuda¿ Puedes recordar el rostro de los asaltantes?- su voz se iba diluyendo con el lejano sonido de las sirenas mientras se permitía ceder a la inconsciencia.

Abrió con lentitud los ojos. Se tomó el tiempo de no preocuparse de nuevo por sus dormidas piernas. No podía acostumbrarse todavía. Respiró, mirando hacia la ventanilla, al claro de luz que iba rompiendo las nubes. Estar en las alturas era su elemento, sabía moverse ahí. Pero al tocar tierra firme se desmoronaba, parecía no encajar en la realidad del suelo. No sin Ash, al menos. Su querido lince indomable no era más que un niño perdido. Un rayo de luz atrapado en las bóvedas. Si tan sólo estuviera ahí para mirar el espectáculo de los husos horarios, de cómo el día y la noche se unen en un mismo cielo, comprendería lo que sus torpes palabras no habían sabido transmitirle. Qué importaba si venían de mundos distintos, si la realidad no los había tratado con la misma mano. Qué importaba si debían empezar día a día otra vez como el primero, de nuevo y de nuevo. Él estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado, a sanar cada pequeño agujero abierto en su alma, a sacudir todo lo que le hicieron creer que era hasta derrumbarlo. No importaba si gota a gota, él iba a renovar su propia sangre si era necesario. No iba a rendirse, no iba a abandonarlo. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al mirar sus dedos. Sí existían los lazos del destino, pero debían ser forjados con sangre. Se acurrucó de nuevo contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos. 

Aunque sea perfecto, un sueño no es más que un sueño. Y aunque sea así de doloroso, a veces despertar es lo único que queda. Con las lágrimas todavía cayendo por sus mejillas, comprobó que estaba ahí. Vivo. Demasiado débil para tomar en ese segundo el vuelo a Japón, pero vivo. Lo suficiente consciente para mirar a Sing dormido en la silla de visitas, babeando y murmurando cosas como un bebé. Rió apenas como un tosido, lo suficiente alto para que el chico despertara y avergonzado, se limpiara las comisuras de los labios. Avergonzado, con la cabeza agachada.

-Lo lamento tanto, Ash, no sabía que mi hermano me estaba siguiendo. Fue mi culpa que-

-Gracias a ti recibí esa carta, no hay nada más que un rasguño por lamentarse- sentenció con una media sonrisa, oculta por las mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Dicen que te vas a poner bien muy pronto, estás hecho de acero, maldito bastardo con suerte- ambos rieron y después un silencio donde el rubio no encontraba las palabras fue comprendido por Sing- llevas un par de días aquí. Eiji no debe tardar en llegar. No quería perder el boleto así que le llamé sólo para pedirle que cambiara la fecha pero ya sabes que es un maldito sabueso, enseguida supo que algo no estaba bien y nada lo convenció de no venir-

Los ojos verdes de Ash se iluminaron. Sinceramente como siempre que se trataba de Eiji, de su golpe de suerte, de su único y sincero “ eres amado” de su lugar impenetrable. 

Si su corazón no hubiera estado tan exhausto, sin duda hubiera comenzado una frenética marcha triunfal en su pecho al escuchar los toques en la puerta porque sabía quién estaba del otro lado. Porque sabía qué estaba del otro lado.


	2. Olas

Recorrer una ola con la punta de los dedos. Temblorosa y llena de energía, su piel se le escurría del tacto, tímidamente queriendo remontar. Había tantas cicatrices ahí dicíendole sin tapujos lo que sus labios, más entretenidos en encontrar en su boca una zona de calma, una tregua, simplemente no podían. Sus manos no querían herir ni presionar, siguiendo el lenguaje de su cuerpo, el ritmo de su oleaje hasta que le dijera que la marea se había calmado 

-Está bien si quieres detenerte, Ash- besó la punta de su nariz, acariciando el mechón de cabello rubio que se había despegado de su frente. Lo miró sin procesar sus palabras y el calor de sus manos todavía en sus mejillas, la suavidad en esos ojos negros a pesar del sonrojo y la respiración alterada- puedo entender que no estés listo, no quiero presionarte-

-Soy yo quien debería decir eso- fue una disculpa entrecortada- se supone que tú eres el que nunca lo ha hecho- 

Leer entre líneas, leer entre herida y herida de esa piel blanca como un día de invierno aquella muda súplica. Hacía mucho que pasaron de los besos de buenos días a las sesiones de caricias sobre la ropa casi siempre interrumpidas por alguno de los familiares de Eiji y que tomaban días en retomar. Pero nunca habían llegado a ese punto, a esos besos que fueron perdiendo la timidez en la entrada de la cocina y fueron subiendo de tono hasta la cama. Sus camisas quedaron perdidas a los pies de la cama y la demás ropa les hizo pronta compañía. El roce de la piel, la temperatura y la textura ajena, la necesidad casi fueron suficientes para que llegaran " ahí" pero Eiji no dejaba de notar los temblores de Ash, a pesar de no parecer titubear al mantenerlo bajo suyo, acariciando su cintura y su pecho con una precisión mecánica, aunque su boca podía parecer hambrienta y no asustada. Se dio el permiso de mirarlo.Desde las preciosas maravillas de sus ojos, abajo por su boca que parecía más rosada entre sus manos, su cuello grácil uniendo a sus hombros, a su pecho delgado como la aurora y aún así varonil. Su cintura estrecha, sus piernas largas , su aliento comenzó a alterarse de nuevo, a hacer que su sangre se perdiera en su entrepierna. Tomó una de las manos de Ash, apoyadas en la cama y la puso en su mejilla. La paseó por sus labios, besando, lamiendo, succionando sin despegar un momento sus ojos. Hacia abajo, por su cuello, por su pecho y el sonrojo en Ash, sus labios resecos le dijeron que continuara, por su cintura, por sus piernas, por sus muslos, por su trasero. Sintió apenas entonces el bulto de su erección chocar con la suya.

-No tienes qué seguir si no quieres- puso sus manos en su cuello, acariciando su nuca- pero tampoco tienes por qué detenerte si no lo deseas-

-¿No sientes asco?- dejó que su peso cayera contra el cuerpo del otro, cerrando sus puños tras su espalda-Me siento como un maldito monstruo por querer hacerte esta clase de cosas, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero rebajarte- pudo sentirlo cruzar las piernas, ovillándose contra él.Era un pequeño niño asustado cuando estaba tan vulnerable como ahora- no debería sentirme así por ti-

-Tienes un cuerpo sano- puso sus labios en su cabello sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con lentitud- el sexo es algo natural y los únicos monstruos son los que no te dejaron conocerlo de otra manera, que te hicieron odiar tanto tu cuerpo que ahora piensas que tienes algo malo . Nunca he creído que puedas hacerme daño, nunca he pensado en ti como algo más que mi versión del paraíso. No te voy a presionar, solo tú sabes las cosas que sientes y por más que yo pueda escucharlas y jurarte por Dios que me gustaría sentirlas por ti, es algo que sólo tú cargas. No tienes qué hacerlo sino te sientes preparado, ya te lo dije, pero no te detengas por mí- besó su frente- te amo con todo lo que eres, con todas tus fracturas que no te hacen menos valioso, al menos trata de pensarlo alguna vez. Sentir deseo no te hace malo. Te hace humano y yo no voy a verte distinto, no voy a odiarte ni repudiarte después. Siempre vas a ser mi Ash y ninguna persona va a arrebatarme la visión que tengo de ti. No te veo a través de las personas que te han lastimado sino a través de mis ojos, y ellos me dicen que eres una obra de arte, que tienes un alma incluso más bella y pase lo que pase entre nosotros, siempre va a estar unida a una parte cardinal de la mía-

-¿Podemos... Podemos fingir que esta es la primera vez para los dos?-

-No tenemos por qué fingir nada- buscó sus labios, sintiendo cómo la boca de Ash se abría más relajada para recibir su lengua-  _ esta _ es la primera vez para los dos-


	3. Otoño

Dos.cuatro.Seis. Bajaba así más rápido las escaleras sin voltear a mirarlo, dándole batalla para alcanzarlo. Podía escuchar sus pantalones de vestir estirarse peligrosamente al no estar diseñados para esas sorpresivas carreras, pero si el precio por esos estallidos de vitalidad era sólo un par de pantalones, no importaba en absoluto. Estiró su mano para rozar su cintura y hacerlo así reír más fuerte, correr más rápido sin fijarse lo resbaladizo que se volvía el piso por las hojas otoñales. Lo vio trastabillar y por instinto lo rodeó para cubrirlo, recibiendo la caída en su espalda, haciendo volar por el aire todas las hojas del piso.

Rojo, naranja, una cascada de fuego los envolvió, enmarcando el rostro sonriente de Eiji, despreocupado por pegar su frente a la suya, mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndolo en la dulce negrura de esos carbones que alimentaban su fuego. Un fuego eterno en donde podía incendiarse hasta purificarse las veces que necesitara, una llama que siempre le mostraba el camino de vuelta a casa. Un incendio que agotó la primavera, frenética y dolorosa, hasta dejar en las raíces todo lo que tenía dentro para permitir que volviera a nacer.

Escuchaba el otoño crujir contra su espalda, podía verlo en las arrugas que ya adornaban las mejillas de Eiji. Acarició su rostro con dulzura, dejando que besara su mano antes de incorporarse y ayudarle a hacer lo mismo, entrelazando sus dedos mientras retomaban el camino a su hogar.


	4. Halloween

El alcohol y la algarabía lo habían dejado noqueado en el sillón. Aunque no quería, no pudo evitar hacer burla mental de la imagen; un niño bueno que no está acostumbrado a las fiestas y se queda dormido. Un niño bueno que cocina horrible pero se esmera día a día en hacer las compras y mantener limpio y en orden el departamento, incapaz de aceptar sin una retribución el techo ofrecido. Se veía incluso más dulce así, con las mejillas todavía manchadas de caramelo y ovillado, cobijado con la capa de su ridículo disfraz. Era cuestión de segundos porque la realidad demandante del exterior era totalmente inmisericorde a la tregua que ellos habían pactado. Afuera la guerra se estaba gestando. Suspiró, acariciando las mejillas de Eiji, queriendo quedarse un poco de su calidez. Lo vio entreabrir los ojos, sonriendo obnubilado todavía. Eiji le extendió los brazos, recorriéndose un poco más contra el respaldo del sillón para hacerle un espacio. Cómo negarse. Sus brazos se cerraron en su espalda, sus piernas se abrieron sobre las suyas y su cabeza se acomodó en su pecho. Cuando Ash despertaba y sentía una presencia extraña, su primer instinto era llevar la mano a la pistola que no le abandonaba ni para dormir. Pero Eiji, entre los mantos de la somnolencia, buscaba aferrarse, sostenerse. Rogaba, en un egoísmo puro que sólo fuera con él. Recargó sus labios en su frente, acariciando su espalda. Eiji levantó un poco la cabeza, buscando torpemente su mejilla para dejar un beso, errando el camino y rozando sus labios sin parecer que lo hubiera notado.

-Feliz Halloween- susurró entre un profundo bostezo. Ash sentía el corazón reventándole por la fuerza con que latía. Ese grandísimo tonto. Sus labios sabían a tarta de calabaza.

Y podía ser que ,de ahora en más, pensar en calabazas fuera un poco diferente.


	5. Tatuajes

A veces Griffin no se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba en casa por lo callado que se había vuelto. Solía ser un torbellino, siempre haciendo ruido como si en vez de un niño fuera un ejército, cuestionando todas y cada una de las cosas que veía, saltando sobre la cama o corriendo escaleras arriba para mostrarle otro dibujo. Ahora se había vuelto común encontrarlo oculto en el mismo rincón durante horas, dejando que los platos de comida se apilaran en la mesa sin tocarlos. Sabía lo ocurrido pero ni en mil años podría entender lo que su hermanito estaba viviendo. No podía sino preparar su comida favorita todos los días, llenarlo de caramelos e intentar no tomarlo personal cuando lo alejaba de un puñetazo si intentaba abrazarlo.

-¿Aslan?- escuchó un chapoteo seguido de un muy pequeño gemido en el baño, casi dos horas buscándole y nunca se le ocurrió mirar en el baño-¿Puedo pasar?- no hubo respuesta. Griffin abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el niño desgarrando su piel con la vieja esponja , sollozando cada vez más alto.

-Es que no se van- el agua se estaba tiñendo con las gotitas rojas sin que pareciera afectarle, pasando con rabia la esponja. Griffin tuvo que tragar saliva y morderse los labios para no quebrarse al ver heridas viejas bajo las recientes. Tomó la toalla y se arrodilló, extendiéndola.

-Ya fue suficiente- lo obligó a soltar la esponja y envolverse en la toalla. No tuvo qué hacer fuerza para cargarlo, estaba tan delgado que parecía incluso más pequeño . No dijo una palabra cuando recargó su cabeza en su pecho, mojando su camisa. Lo llevó a su habitación, secando con cuidado su cuerpo, dejando que Aslan apretara con fuerza la toalla para cubrir su entrepierna. Buscó en el cajón bajo la cama la crema para raspones, untándola en las enrojecidas marcas. Lo veía apretar los labios, ahogando los sollozos mientras sus manos seguían aferrando la toalla sobre sus piernas.

Griffin no era una persona violenta, su personalidad más bien rozaba en lo romántico, siempre soñador y sensible, amable. Pero en ese momento, con la sangre quemándole en las venas, con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta, sólo deseó destrozar a todos. Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera herido de esa manera a un niño tan dulce, a un niño que ya había soportado el rechazo y el abandono. Cómo era posible que le hubieran vuelto la espalda, culpándolo de algo que ni siquiera podía comprender. La humanidad estaba maldita, completa y totalmente perdida si algo tan terrible había sido posible, si había sido capaz de dejar morir así la inocencia de su hermano.

-Sólo quiero que se vayan- susurró. Griffin dejó la muda de ropa en la cama, rebuscando en el escritorio plumones. Le acarició la mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió. Aslan se tomó unos segundos para analizarlo, desconfiado. Al final cedió, aunque sus párpados luchaban por abrirse- no hagas trampa- destapó los plumones, agachándose, tomando su brazo.

-Me haces cosquillas- apenas una risita ahogada, casi como olvidada lo atizó a continuar deslizando el plumón, cubriendo la piel con colores. Miró su obra con orgullo.

-Ya puedes mirar- el niño pestañeó confundido ante la sonrisa de su hermano, pero la curiosidad al final le hizo mirar su piel. En lugar de esas horribles cicatrices, ahora había dibujos de estrellas, de flores y pajarillos-¿Lucen mejor ahora?-

\- Ahora se ven peor. Dibujas horrible- quiso mantener el gesto serio, quiso con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que las lágrimas por fin salieran, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, llorando. Pero aunque el mundo se encargara de hacerle sentir lo contrario, seguía siendo un niño. Griffin lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que los dibujos también quedaron copiados en su camisa. Dejó que llorará hasta que su garganta comenzó a raspar, sin quejarse por la incómoda postura para sus rodillas al estarlo sosteniendo así, ni mencionar que podía resfriarse al no cubrirse. Ambos necesitaban ese momento.


	6. Familiar

Podía pasarse horas viendo su cara manchada de helado, escuchándolo tararear felizmente mientras reducía a lengüetadas el postre. Había olvidado el suyo propio hasta que el líquido derretido se escurrió entre sus dedos y volteó a comenzar a lamerlo.

\- Te dije que era mala idea comer en la cama, la vas a ensuciar toda- Ash, riendo, le picaba la mejilla.

-No sé de qué te preocupes si quien lava soy yo- le enseñó la lengua.

\- En ese caso- dejó caer el helado en la almohada, riendo por la forma en que Eiji abría los ojos, incrédulo, para después él mismo comenzar a manchar las sábanas con el helado, entre risas. Se acercó más a él, hasta que sus labios encontraron los contrarios. Rodeó su cuello, acercando más su cuerpo, dejando que Ash lo atrajera por la cintura. Sus piernas se enredaron en las suyas, buscando no dejar ni un sólo espacio entre ellos, haciendo que el beso se volviera también más íntimo- no creo que sea buena idea-

-Vamos, lo acabo de dormir- coló sus manos en su camisa, ansioso por sentir su piel- llevamos como dos meses en sequía, ya sabes, entre la mudanza y que a Griffin le están saliendo los dientes- sus labios fueron bajando por su mentón hacia su cuello- no me hagas rogarte, por favor, te prometo que no haré mucho ruido-

Miró el intercomunicador en la mesa de noche, escuchando la suave respiración de su hijo. Quizá sí tuvieran un par de horas.


	7. Oneirataxia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeras menciones de contenido delicado.

Pegaba las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos hasta que dolían y entonces, al separarlas y mirar, todo se volvía borroso. Como después de girar demasiado, no había un punto fijo en el cual pudiera enfocarse. Le daba ganas de sonreír. Volvió a cerrar los ojos contra las palmas de su mano y abrirlos, sintiendo sorprendido el vaivén de un columpio en sus piernas. El pasto era de un gracioso color de madera, quizá más bien no era pasto sino arena pero la rapidez con la que todo giraba bajo sus pies le impedía apreciarlo. Se sujetó de las cadenas para no caer, impulsándose para seguirse balanceando. Debía ser verano por el calor, lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la silla del columpio que chocaba contra sus muslos y se pegaba a su espalda.

_-¿Cuántos años tienes, ángel?-_

La habitación dejó de dar vueltas y pudo ver claramente la pared frente a él, el suelo de pura madera y la ropa tirada. La respiración comenzó a descontrolarse al ver unas piernas bajo las suyas en lugar del columpio y aquellos supuestos soportes de cadenas no eran sino los brazos arrugados de un adulto que lo sujetaba de la cintura. El calor no venía de ningún amable verano, sino de ese cuerpo. Abrió la boca para gritar. Volvió a cerrarla, sabiendo que no era la mejor idea. Si Papa Dino volvía a castigarlo personalmente, sabía que no volvería a caminar jamás. No le mataría, era su mejor pedazo de carne y quizá el volverlo lisiado incluso le resultara conveniente. No quería ni pensarlo.

_-Eres tan dulce, hueles delicioso-_

Volvió a pegar las palmas de su mano contra sus ojos, rogando volver a ver la playa y el columpio aparecer a su mirada, en lugar de los labios de ese hombre en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de su boca.


	8. Eclipse

-Los movimientos de translación de la tierra y la luna varían la intensidad de la sombra que ésta proyecta sobre nuestro planeta en los eclipses solares.Sólo pueden ocurrir en luna nueva y...-  
  


-Ash, esto no es una clase de astronomía, es un cuento para dormir- Eiji resopló, acomodándose contra la pared, viendo las ondas que hacía la piedra que arrojó contra las aguas del acueducto. Estiró las piernas, palmeándose- ven, recuesta tu cabeza, te mostraré cómo se hace-  
  


-El día que me preguntes cualquier cosa te obligaré a ir a la biblioteca e investigar por ti mismo- murmuró a pesar de estar recostando obediente su cabeza en el regazo de Eiji, acomodando su delgada chamarra sobre su costado.   
  
  
  


_\- Fue antes, mucho antes que la nieve cayera en los montes. Cuando los árboles seguían tan verdes como el día en que fueron pintados y las únicas formas de vida eran los primeros hijos de los dioses, disfrutando la quietud de la creación. La hija favorita de los dioses era la Tierra, entonces el espacio era todo para ella, podía recorrerlo para cazar estrellas o calmar su sed con la leche fresca de las galaxias. Una de esas caminatas, se quedó profundamente dormida a la deriva del río de cierta nebulosa. Vagó dormida por siglos, era su sueño tan plácido que ni siquiera los dioses se atrevieron a despertarla. No fue sino hasta que llegó al límite de la creación donde el mismo río viró para regresarla a su hogar, que ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue una pequeña bolita a su lado, pero tan brillosa que lastimó sus ojos. De a poco fue palpándola, descubriendo que no era sino un bebé. Había nacido de su sueño y se aferraba a su pecho, buscando su calor. La Tierra enseguida la ocultó entre sus ropas, temiendo no poder explicar su origen ¡Había dormido tanto y estaba tan lejos del hogar aún! Pero el brillo de esa criatura sobresalía de su ropaje, delatándola. Pensó dejarla fuera de su balsa, dejarla flotar en el tío de la nebulosa, sin embargo se aferraba a ella con tanto desespero que su corazón se hubiera roto si le alejaba. Decidió esconderla entonces al volver a casa, alegando que tanto tiempo en el río le mancharon con polvo de estrellas su pecho y por eso brillaba así. Los dioses, en especial el Sol la vigilaba con suspicacia al ver que cada vez evitaba más los juegos, buscando escapar de él y su luz. La persiguió en silencio hasta por fin acorralarla y encontrar su secreto. Fue tanta su cólera que enseguida formó perros terribles con su aliento de fuego, dispuesto a devorar a su propia hija al haberlos deshonrado a todos. La tierra corrió lo más que pudo, pero sus largos vestidos la hacían tropezar cada vez más, hasta que en una de sus caídas, su pequeña luz se desprendió de su pecho. La tierra entonces comenzó a correr hacia atrás, aterrada al verla intentar cegar a los perros con su luz para que escapara. Desde entonces, el Sol ha perseguido a la Tierra, pero esta corre lo más rápido que puede. Y cuando llega a tropezarse con sus ropas, la Luna se interpone para que los perros del Sol no la devoren y nosotros lo llamamos Eclipse-_   
  


-Es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado, deberías dejar de leer las leyendas que imprimen en los pastelillos- bostezó sonoramente, acomodándose en su regazo, abrazando su cintura. Eiji sonrió, envolviéndolo con la delgada chamarra. No podía dejar que el brillo de ese chico se apagara, aunque debiera incendiar su propia vida para alimentar la suya. 


	9. Angelical

Si seguía mirando así al agua, seguro iba a quedarse ciego. Estaba bien que pasara meses apenas viendo la luz filtrarse por las cortinas del hospital y después en las de su habitación improvisada justo al lado de la suya, pero estaba exagerando. Al menos debía colocarse las gafas. Suspiró, volteando su atención a los columpios donde estaba Michael y sintiendo en seguida un frío en la espalda al no encontrarlo, estaba a punto de arrojar los dos helados al suelo y gritar el nombre de su hijo para buscarlo. Miró de nuevo hacia la orilla del lago, enfocando mejor su atención, suspirando con tranquilidad. La ceguera parcial que le dejó la golpiza que recibió en aquella cárcel disfrazada de clínica le había jugado mal de nuevo. Quería acercarse para escuchar qué hablaban, por qué el niño estaba tan entretenido mirando al pato que comía el cono de galleta que el adolescente había deshecho para ofrecérselo.

Pero prefería observar la angelical escena de sus dos hijos. El mayor, responsable, se había quitado las gafas de sol para ponérselas al pequeño, sentándolo en su regazo y por eso no lo había notado al primer vistazo, seguro llenándolo de datos que sólo una mente como la suya comprendía, o contándole algún cuento que tampoco era demasiado claro para un niño. Pero con esa dulzura que sólo le mostraba a él. La manita de Michael recogiendo los trozos de cono de la mano de Ash, recargando su mejilla contra su antebrazo, totalmente embelesado por el animal que se acercaba por el alimento. Sacó su celular con cuidado, sosteniendo su helado entre los dientes, apurándose para tomar una fotografía para sumarse a las miles que ya colmaban su memoria.

Hay recuerdos que perduran mucho más de lo que uno desea, dolorosos y trepadores como espinas, muy clavadas en el cerebro. Max recordaba así la llamada del hospital, informándole que Ash llevaba más de una semana en un estado crítico y que apenas, en un breve destello de lucidez había brindado su teléfono. Querían al menos tener a alguien a quién entregarle el cadáver si el desenlace llegaba. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo. Pasaron más semanas en las que apenas comía y apenas se despegaba de la sala de espera para ir a su casa con su hijo y Jessica, quien insistía en relevarlo cuando menos unas noches para que él pudiera dormir. Pero Max se negó hasta el día que le anunciaron que por fin, Ash había salido de peligro. Entonces puso su petición en la mesa, con el temor por el carácter de la mujer pero con la seguridad de su buen juicio, también. Ella aceptó enseguida, entusiasmada , pensando que sería ella misma quien se lo pediría. Adoptar a Ash. Legalmente ya no existía ningún tutor y tanto él como su esposa podían comprobar ser un hogar adecuado. Aunque algunos conocidos insinuaron los problemas que iba a traer su presencia, siendo el objetivo de muchos enemigos ganados a raíz de destapar semejante escándalo, otros señalando el impulsivo y violento temperamento del adolescente. Otros más dolorosos, con estudios en mano, advirtiéndole que las víctimas suelen convertirse ellos mismos en predadores y teniendo un niño pequeño en casa...

Si pudieran ver a través de sus ojos.

La forma mansa en que se dejó llevar a su casa cuando le dieron el alta, las largas pláticas donde Ash insistía en negarse y escapar, decirle que nunca podría vivir como una persona normal y él intentando negociar, al menos que probaran un par de meses, que se lo debía por todo el daño emocional y físico que había pasado por él. Al menos hasta que Eiji convenciera a su familia de volver al país sin que se armara una revuelta, dadas las circunstancias en las que volvió.

_"-Imagina su cara cuando te vea siendo un hijo de familia-"_

Parecía haberlo convencido. Aunque no podía permanecer tranquilo sólo estando ahí, sin pagar por lo que estaba recibiendo, ni porque el doctor insistió en que necesitaba reposo. Entonces decidió encargarle el cuidado de Michael, sin oír ninguna clase de alegato ningún comentario suspicaz. Ni del propio muchacho. Tanto había insistido en pagar su hospitalidad ¿Por qué se negaba? Lo miró con el ceño fruncido dos segundos, pero al final accedió.

-Ahí está su monstruo sin alma- susurró, viendo la forma tan confiada en que el niño se acomodaba para dormirse en sus brazos, ya sin el pinchazo de celos que le produjo que Michael eligiera a Ash como su almohada favorita, su mejor amigo y su compañero de juegos más divertido. El adolescente se deshizo con cuidado de su chaqueta, ya que el sol sólo deslumbraba pero el aire soplaba frío, para envolver a Michael en él y cargarlo, aventando los últimos trozos de cono. 


	10. Circus

Todos los otros niños iban de la mano de sus padres y tenían al menos un algodón de azúcar. Pero Griffin apenas había podido juntar el dinero suficiente para pagar las entradas. Ash estaba bien con eso y las dos manzanas que le vio robar del árbol que parecía una especie de espantapájaros en la mitad de la calle. Tomó su mano, mordió su fruta y se dejó llevar al interior de la llamativa carpa de colores. Había tanta gente como podía suponerse. Era la primera vez que el circo llegaba al pequeño pueblo. En la escuela era de lo único que se hablaba pero Griffin no podía permitirse esa clase de salidas.Sin embargo y a pesar que Ash era desconcertantemente consciente de la situación económica que lo envolvía, se aventuró a pedirle que fueran juntos. El adolescente lo miró con gesto extrañado, su hermanito parecía preferir los lugares alejados del bullicioso, era un niño retraído que solía quedarse pegado a su costado mientras le leía algún libro antes que salir a jugar con los demás chiquillos del barrio. Se conformaba tanto que a veces lo hacía sentir culpable, aunque todos le dijeran que él también era apenas un niño, que tan sólo era su medio hermano. Ash no era una persona a medias, era un niño enteramente adorable, necesitado de amor y cuidados como cualquier otro. Él no tenía problema en aceptar trabajos para pagar sus útiles, las ocasionales golosinas que podía permitirle, algún juguete incluso. Aunque él jamás se los pidiera, ver sus brillantes ojos verdes sonreír le era suficiente motivo.

-¡Mira, Griffin!- chilló, jalando la manga de su camisa para señalarle al sonriente maestro de ceremonias antes que las luces se apagaran y en su lugar se encendieran otras circulares, dando vueltas por la pista para hacer más dramático el inicio. Griffin tomó a su hermano del hombro y lo sentó entre sus piernas. No podía descuidar su seguridad entre tanta gente y tan poca luz, prefería sentirlo cerca.

El espectáculo los mantuvo a ambos al filo del asiento en todo momento, dejando olvidadas las manzanas y las estrellas que ya iban anunciando que se meterían en problemas por llegar a esas horas si tan sólo tuvieran a alguien responsable en casa, esperándoles. Las risas inundaron el circo con los payasos pero después, al momento de la funambulista todo quedó en silencio. Sentía las manos de Ash cerrarse en su brazo con miedo al mirarla, pendiente de cada paso en el aire. La total admiración al verla hacer sus acrobacias con el aliento en un hilo. Sus ojos brillaban más que los de cualquier otro en ese momento. No tuvo qué preguntarle cuál fue su espectáculo favorito cuando salieron, viéndolo simular caminar por una cuerda floja en el suelo, en el pasto por el atajo para llegar más rápido a casa.

Caminaba dos pasos tras él, vigilando que nadie los siguiera, pero con la mirada atenta a dónde pisaba, atento también a la forma en que sus bracitos se equilibraban en el aire que mecía sus cabellos delgados y rubios como el pasto sin agua, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado se balanceaba al sostener el peso en un pie, en sus desgastados zapatos que ya pronto comenzarían a apretar y le hacían trabajar un poco más para conseguir un par nuevo, luego en otro, con pequeños saltitos entre balbuceos jubilosos. Pronto su hermanito cumpliría cinco años. Se detuvo de pronto, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido, alcanzándolo para jalarlo del pantalón.

-Tú también debes practicar- le exigió, enderezando la espalda para mostrarle cómo debía equilibrarse, haciéndole reír de pura ternura- cuando escapemos al circo, ya debemos ser al menos la mitad de buenos que la mujer de antes-

-¿Vamos a escapar?-

-¡Claro! Practicaremos todos los días hasta que seamos tan buenos que todos se queden con la boca abierta, los circos se van a pelear por nosotros y por fin tú y yo vamos a poder ser felices sin que papá...- tragó saliva, mordiéndose los labios, negó con la cabeza, volviendo a enderezarse- vamos a ser felices si escapamos-

-¿Sabes?- Griffin se arrodilló, acomodando un mechón de su cabello, sonriéndole- creo que es la mejor idea del mundo.Viajaríamos por todo el mundo, dormiríamos hasta muy tarde y lo mejor es que no tendríamos qué lidiar jamás con matemáticas- se carcajeó, extendiéndole los brazos para cargarlo en sus hombros.

-Lo que me da miedo es que no crean que somos hermanos, la gente siempre está diciendo que no es posible, que siendo yo tan rubio y tú tan...-

-Hay una familia de aves, pertenecen al Viejo Mundo. Dentro de la familia hay dos especies más conocidas, la _Circus Aeroginous_ y la _Cyaneaus_. Ambas son hermanas pero son tan diferentes en sus colores, una es tan azul y pálida como tú. Y el otro tiene un plumaje casi siempre café manchado de negro. Para un ojo inexperto y distraído, el hecho de no tener colores iguales le haría dudar de su parentesco, pero para una mirada más atenta, su pico, su forma de volar y las zonas donde habitan serían un testimonio de conexión más exacto. Tú y yo somos como esas aves, la gente desde afuera puede vernos como quieran, mientras los lazos que nos unan sean visibles para ti y para mí, los demás no importan-

-Eres un nerd, Griff- rió cansado, a medio bostezo- pero me gusta, podríamos llamarnos _"Los hermanos Circus"_ suena genial- el adolescente acomodó al niño en su pecho, mientras éste se abrazaba a su cuello, adormilado. Griffin besó su frente, rogando que pudiera ser capaz de al menos velar sus sueños esa noche.


	11. Atrapado

El calor se fue extendiendo a lo largo del día, a cuentagotas. Para cuando llegó Dino a su habitación, sentía su cuerpo quemarle y la garganta tan cerrada que apenas pudo murmurar "no" aunque sabía que era inútil. Sabía que notó sus mejillas encendidas por la fiebre y el sudor frío en su frente, la respiración agitada más allá de sus caricias. No podía levantar los brazos, con los labios aferrados al frescor de la almohada.

-¿Podrías aunque sea abrir los ojos? Siento que estoy con un cadáver- le bajó el pantalón del pijama.

-Creo que estoy enfermo- susurró entre jadeos.

-¿ Y quieres que llame a tu madre para que te traiga un tarro de mermelada de frambuesa?- besó su vientre, riendo

-¿ Por qué mejor no te vas al infierno?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ah, tienes razón- los codos le temblaban al intentar incorporarse- ya estamos ahí- la bofetada no hizo sino incrementar el de por sí inaguantable dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando lo sujetó del brazo para llevarlo casi a rastras al patio.

-Tienes la cabeza muy caliente, gatito- lo empujó contra la nieve y resintió el cambio de temperatura. Estaba casi desnudo, salvo la camisa del pijama- cuando te enfríes un poco te daré permiso de entrar- cerró la puerta.

Un minuto en la nieve lo podía soportar. Dos minutos dando saltitos aunque las plantas de sus pies parecían estar sobre agujas afiladas. Tres minutos y el rosado de sus labios transmutó a un morado intenso. Quince minutos y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, echo un ovillo para resguardar el escaso calor corporal. Apenas entre sus pestañas divisó unos zapatos corriendo.

-Mierda ¿Qué pasó?- sintió el calor de una chamarra y su cuerpo ser sujetado entre unos brazos pero la consciencia se le había escapado por completo.  
  


Era duro verlo desde afuera. Era duro soportar ver a todos tratar a Ash como si fuera nada y recordar que él sólo estaba trabajando, que no podía involucrarse de más aunque se tratara del chiquillo más brillante que había conocido, la criatura más agresiva que pudo crear el dolor en una misma gélida máscara. Casi en puntas para no hacer ruido al entrar a la casa, a la sala de baño se deslizó. Los músculos del rubio seguían entumidos y amoratados, templó la regadera. Hubiera sido mejor la bañera pero no tenía tiempo de llenarla. Con suavidad le quitó la camisa y él mismo se deshizo de la suya, quedando en su ropa interior. Abrazándolo, abrió la llave. El líquido tibio le hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo la piel confortándolo.

-Te vas a meter en problemas con Dino-

-Ya lo sé- murmuró entre dientes. Otra vez el mareo. Cerró los ojos. Blanca lo envolvió en su camisa y su chamarra después de secarlo. Le quedaban ridículamente grandes, después se reirían de ello. Seguía ardiendo. Revolvió el estante del baño, había un pequeño botiquín vacío. Mandó todo al carajo al entrar a la habitación de Ash y ver la parte faltante de su pijama en el suelo. Ya intuía la historia pero no iba a pensar en eso. Recostó al adolescente en la cama y lo envolvió con las sábanas. Buscó en su armario algo que pudiera usar. Todo era demasiado pequeño o delicado para él. Al fondo, oculto, estaba un suéter más amplio, muy anticuado para ser de él. Sólo lo tomaría un momento. Salió a la cocina para prepararle un té. Dino estaba desayunando, despreocupado.

-Blanca, llegaste muy temprano ¿Me acompañas?- negó. Le dio una rápida mirada. Bajo el suéter no llevaba camisa.Había llenado una taza con agua hirviendo y la bolsita de té liberó su aroma en un momento. Buscaba en cada cajón hasta que en uno encontró unas pastillas. El hombre lo miraba con detenimiento- ¿Te sientes resfriado? No te ves nada enfermo-

-Sólo es un dolor de cabeza- salió con la taza de té, tratando de no romperla con la fuerza que la sostenía. Ash todavía no había despertado y su pecho subía y bajaba con arritmia. No podía hacer mucho más que acomodarlo en su regazo y deslizar la pastilla por sus labios, después la taza de té.

-Vamos, gatito, abre la boca- hizo esfuerzo y el líquido cayó por su garganta, calentándole el interior. Lo volvió a recostar, arropándolo.

-No creas que voy a agradecerte por esto- susurró- Me hubieras dejado descansar en paz por fin- cerró la puerta, postergando los deseos de reprenderlo.

Se cruzó a Dino en el pasillo. Ni siquiera lo miró.

-Cuando te dije que te encargarías de educarlo no me refería a que te entrometieras en mi forma de tratarlo,Sergei- sintió un escalofrío, mas se mantuvo firme- que sea la única vez que te lo paso-  
  
  
  


Las imágenes iban y venían sin que pudiera darles sentido. Su cuerpo ardía ¿En verdad era el infierno? Había pecado de tantas maneras que en cualquier círculo tendría una estancia segura . Se revolvía en las sábanas, los músculos le crujían. Dolía, quemaba. Ojalá Griffin le deje beber un trago de cerveza cuando vuelva. A dónde había ido. No puede respirar. Debe relajarse, está perdiendo la razón. Poco a poco regula el aire por su nariz para que no arda. Junta las fuerzas para incorporarse aunque sea a medias y buscar en la mesa de noche la taza de té ya fría. Sabe horrible pero le ayuda a enfocar cualquier punto en la habitación, recordando dónde está, pero no a evitar quedarse dormido.

La fiebre había cedido para cuando llegó la noche y los músculos habían recuperado su flexibilidad aunque todavía le dolían al estirarse de más. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios anunció que Dino se había desviado a algún negocio al no escuchar ruido. Los sirvientes parecían fantasmas en aquella cárcel, nunca se cruzaban en su camino y menos hablaban con él. No los culpaba, recordó al cocinero, al profesor. La casa era enorme pero apenas había señales de vida. Sergei dormía fuera y no era como si quisiera meterlo en más problemas al buscarlo de todas formas.Se levantó con la cabeza todavía bailando, se envolvió en la sábana, sujetó la taza de té ya fría y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, en la habitación donde solían guardar las cosas rotas o inservibles. Miró los muebles astillados, los espejos con esquinas rotas.Ahí era donde encajaba. Entre esas cosas llenas de brillo pero rotas, apartadas del resto por un quebranto que no las destrozó por completo sólo las marcó, se sentó entre un espejo y una cama, viendo por la ventana que la nieve ya estaba apilándose en el jardín y mañana seguro debería tomar lecciones en el interior de la casa, si no era que Dino decidía encerrarlo como castigo en el baño de nuevo. ¿Qué habría sido de él si no lo hubieran atrapado? ¿Realmente hubiera preferido la vida en la calle,con el hambre y el frío y el peligro de ser asesinado más evidente en cada lado? ¿Era un precio justo por ver la nieve desde el resguardo de esa casa y no sentirla en su piel mientras corría a un refugio que seguro ya estaba saturado? ¿Valía la pena estar viviendo todavía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable de estar vivo? No era más que un niño ingenuo, lo seguía siendo a pesar de estar así de quebrado y corrompido. Suspiró al escuchar la puerta de acero abrirse. No era que confiara en su paz pero hubiera deseado que durara algo más de tiempo. Se limpió el polvo y se arregló la sábana sobre el cuerpo, dejando olvidada la taza en el piso. Atrapada para siempre si la olvidaba.


End file.
